


Under the Same Stars

by JalapaPJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Modern, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Teens, genderfluid pidge, klance, long distance, nonbinary pidge, slow start, soft, they/them pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JalapaPJ/pseuds/JalapaPJ
Summary: Lance posts something on his private story but,, was it his private story? Someone replies and a special bond starts there :) also first story ive ever written.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Under the Same Stars

The alarm goes off... again... and again... wait it's been snoozing for far too long. This is getting suspicious, and it's only 9:30 in the morning, he groans. Lance checks his phone to turn off the alarm and checks the time.

"11:00 O'CLOCK??? Ohhh my god Hunk and Pidge are gonna kill me!"

The three of them were supposed to meet up for a Stardew Valley gaming session at Hunk's around 11:30. Lance hurriedly takes shower, puts on some clothes that were worn yesterday and brushes his teeth. It was currently 11:23 am and he knew that he would have to run lightning fast to his bus just to get there on time.. but maybe just maybe 5 minutes late. He got on his bus, its 11:30 am, crap! He does his brain-working-out thing and figures when he's going to arrive at Hunk's. Here's what he's gathered so far. He knows that the bus takes at least 10 minutes to get to Hunk's BUT if the driver isn't slow and the traffic isn't terrible then he'll cut 2 minutes from the usual time. He sooner realizes that his overthinking isn't going to make time magically slow down, he had to accept that he'll be late and will have to listen to Pidge's mini lecture and face facts that he will look like a careless friend to Hunk's sweet parents. Crap, he's overthinking once again. He needed a distraction.. Oh! Light-bulb moment!! Instagram! As Lance is, he likes to overshare to his 'Close Friends Story' about literally anything! One time he was shopping for clothes, picked up a shirt that looked nice, posted it on his personal story and later decided that it was hideous and then went back to update his "fans" or just his friends, that he didn't like it anymore. Yes, Lance is that person. He goes on to take a picture of his right brown eyes, zoomed in of course, that dazzled when the morning sun hits it at a certain angle that made it much glow unlike when it's in the dark.

"Ya'll I'm such a mess, I woke up at 11:00 am when I was supposed to wake up at 9:30. sksksks also my eye, ew"

Of course he mentioned his eyes, he needed- no wanted the compliments as Lance is, he's fishing. He continued to scroll his Instagram and is constantly updating his story about the smallest things he can find like; things out of the window, the weird gum stuck behind the chair, or the music playing on the bus. With the side of witty insults of course.

He finally arrives at his stop, all the panic came back and he immediately bolts after thanking the bus driver. He ran like he was running for first place at the Olympics, participation award level of course. He's by the front door heaving and panting, he rings the doorbell and calls out Hunk and Pidge.

"Guyss" He takes a moment to catch his breath, wheezes before talking "Im here!!"

He hears footsteps coming to the front door, theres two. One very delicate, light on their feet and the other stomping with power and anger. The door immediately opens and the first words that come out are from Pidge. As Lance expected, he was not surprised but was still disappointed in his actions. Listening to a small angry person lecture you... it's quite funny from the outsider's point of view considering all things. They were like a little pudgy bird squeaking to their very hardest. After things have calmed down, and letting out their frustration, I greet both Pidge and Hunk and I talk with softness that usually occurs because of feeling sorry.

"Hey Pidge.. I won't be late next time I promise..." He says in a regretful tone.

"Hunk! buddy! my pal! sorry for being late dude, y'know how it is.."

Hunk and Pidge were used to this, they had a sweet spot for Lance so it was hard to hold a grudge on him. They collectively go inside Hunk's house. As Pidge has done earlier, Lance greets Hunks' brothers, sisters and parents, he thanks them for letting him kindly into their home. They chatter and share a group laughter as they enter Hunk's room. It was neat, tidy, the wooden floors were shined and cleaned. The bed was well made and there were pictures above his bed that were mostly of his family in different locations, and age. He seemed super happy. Lance noticed that there were pictures of all three of them together cheesily smile. The picture was around 3rd grade, and it just sparked a conversation of how things used to be, nostalgia at its purest with best friends surrounding each other with unhazed innocent memory. Lance and Pidge set themselves up on the beanbags that Hunk brought inside his bedroom. They sat together and waited as Hunk sets up the Nintendo Switch.

"Hey..." Pidge says in a soft tone,

"Oh? I hear an apology coming up, I know that 'hey' from a mile away. Is Pidge Holt going to say something confrontal even though they are a scared and vulnerable person?"

"Hey!" Pidge punches him, "Look, I just want to apologise about earlier... I know I can't control my anger that well so I tend to burst.. It's just.." Pidge was holding back.

Lance sighs in relief. He smiles endearingly "It's alright.. I know, your home life is super complicated right now so I understand to why you were.. more Pidge today.." He laughs to lighten Pidge up.

"Pfft whaaatt? I totally just wanted to play video games as early as I can.. but yeah" They raise their voice to talk to the whole group. "I.. really appreciate this you guys, I know you guys had to hear about me ramble-" They get cut off by Lance and Hunk

"Nooo" Lance and Hunk say in unison.

Hunk in his purest Hunk, soothing voice says "Were always here to listen you know? Me and Lance are always here"

"Thanks you guys, that's why I really appreciate this to just get away and hang out with my best friends and play some god-damn Stardew Valley and farm our hearts out!" Tears were shed, Pidge let it out in her most Pidge-iest way.

"Group hug!" Lance suggests, he knew it was needed.

Hunk and Lance hugged Pidge for comfort, Pidge tried resisting but Hunk and Lance knew they wanted it. And so the group hugged. A space of comfort, no judgement whatsoever. A person can just be, and all stresses could just go away. It was a circle of pure love. Pidge was getting too emotional and felt this was all too sappy.

"Okayyy, Okay! Let's stop being a bunch of losers and farm our friggin hearts out!"

They load the game and customized their characters for a very long time, especially Lance. He probably spent at least 10 extra minutes on the customization part. He finally finishes and Hunk and Pidge had a sigh of relief. Finally, they can play. After a few minutes of playing the game was suddenly paused. Lance and Pidge groan.

"Oh!" Hunk exclaims

"Guys! Shay is coming over in about 20 minutes and I totally forgot to tell you! I figured I invited her since we were all casually hanging out then hoping you guys would've been cool about her coming over."

"Wait hold on- Shay from psychology? The one that you-find-cute-and-sit-next-to-because-youre-interested-in-her-Shay? And Hunk? The shy Hunk invited a girl over to his house? Dude! why didn't you tell us this is super good news!" Lance says.

"Well.. I did but then we got super emotional when we went in my room and I guess my brain just totally forgot stressing about the fact that she's coming over! Guys!!! What do I do?! Shes coming over in like 20 minutes!"

"Alright don't fear Hunky! Lancey-Lance is here!"

Pidge and Lance both comforted him, calmed him down and gave their best advice as they could. Telling Hunk to be himself because they both know he's a great, genuine guy to hang with and there's nothing he does that could go wrong.

15 minutes have passed. The doorbell rang. Hunk started to spiral again.

"AAA THAT MIGHT BE HER"

Pidge comforts him "Hey buddy, it'll be alright, lets... " They hesitate, "hug.."

Lance was surprised that pidge suggested that, he squeals inside,

"Okay lets!"

It was an instant comfort to Hunk, it slowed his fast heartbeat and no more excessive nervous sweating. He goes up to the front door with Lance and Pidge behind him. Hunk greets her, no mess ups, does the usual "how are you?" just to start things off and Shay politely apologizes for being 5 minutes early. Pidge looks at Lance, they're telecommunicating,

_wow look at her being on time, and they've only known eachother for mmm maybe 2 months??_

_shut up Pidge!!_

He punches them

_Omg look at them!! they're laughing together with their nerdy science jokes._

_They both silently awe and adore them together._

It wasn't that hard for all of them to be comfortable with each other. They introduce themselves to Shay and went to their rooms to play some Nintendo Switch. Surprisingly Shay fits in really well with them, She shares the same music taste as Pidge, Shay and Lance bonded over how they liked each other's outfit. At this point Lance asked Shay if she wanted to be in his private story, she said yes unsurprisingly as she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. As for Shay and Hunk, their conversations seem to just flow so naturally. Lance and Pidge both noticed that this is really the first time Hunk has been this social and just talk to another human being. It was comforting to them. They all start the game and later on it is clear to what they are best at and they had nicknames for them.They all announced it, first off;

"Hunk the badass fisherman!!"

"Pidge the short construction builder!!(?)"

"Shay, the breaker of all hearts!!" Hunk woos,

"And last but not least! Lance the uh.." The group had to think, one moment!

"Guys really?? I am good at.. some things!" Even Lance had to think,

Pidge interrupts "Sorry dude but, you kinda suck"

"Fine! I'll do my own introduction!!" Lance does his own drumroll, he imitates the sound of the drums with his voice and drums on on the floor with his hands.

"Lance! The sharpshooter!"

Pidge remarks again "You aren't that great at the slingshot either.."

"Well!! I'm trying my best! I'll get good at it, I'll show you!"

Shay added in "Lance, I think you're excellent at it"

"Thank you Shay! at least someone appreciates my amazing skills!"

”No worries" she smiles. 

They continued playing for several more hours until they got sick and finally got to an abundant amount of progress and other video games. They eventually had to go home one by one.

First was Shay to leave. Lance and Pidge were lucky to experience the wholesome and innocent goodbye that Shay and Hunk shared. They even hugged! it was kind of awkward because they both didn't know what to do but Lance and Pidge found it super sweet and might've awed too loud. A few minutes of chatting later, Pidge and Lance said goodbyes to Hunk and their family.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Both Lance and Pidge say as they are walking away, saying their farewells to Hunks family.

They both were tired after playing that much video games, Especially after that competitive Super Smash Ultimate game they played, surprisingly all beaten by Shay, they were all worn out. Lance especially because he is known for beating all of them at ease but this time Shay was unmatched against him, at some points he won against her but only due to the fact that Shay had died earlier in the game. He's not admitting those factors. In his mind, he won fair and square in those rounds.

The bus arrived after a few minutes of waiting, Lance greets the bus driver and Pidge questions to how Lance could be that social. They sat down near the back, but not too far at the back so they don't seem like the cool, trashy kids. They sat adjacently and both sighed in harmony. Oh my godd it felt amazing to relax. Lance checks his phone, realising that he hasn't updated his personal story that much. Apart of him is glad that he didn't because he knew that he was just having fun and were in the moment, Hunk and Pidge must've noticed too. He scrolls through his exploration page, looking at dumb re-posted tik-toks and some weird twitter memes. 

A notification popped up. I wonder who it could be.

xXCosmoLoverXx replied to your story

Huh? that's weird, Lance doesn't recognize this username, and he can't recall if he posted something on his public story or not. His heart sank. He checks out his Instagram DMs to see who it is. He squints to see the profile picture better. His face turns tomato red. Oh my jesus- this guy is attractive as fuck. He shows Pidge because he could not content his excitement to why a hot guy replied to one of his.. stories... Oh my god did he accidentally post all those dumb and private stories on his public one?!

Lance's heart dropped, which one did he reply to? it better not be the one where I did a "quirky" face but it wasn't really quirky I was just trying to be funny!! Sudden panic, lots of it. He had to get it over with to see, his thumbs didn't want to do it but his curiosity was far too much and was taking over his body, he couldn't contain it. He opened the dm, 

xXCosmoLoverXx: Hey, your eyes are super nice here  
xXCosmoLoverXx: I'm Keith btw :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with the writing guys, I’ve never written before so i know this isn't that great but thank you for reading anyway😭😭 more chapters will be out soon, school is just keeping me busy.


End file.
